


Ash the Vampire

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: Amongst the adventures trying to fill the pokedex, Go learns Ash's darkest secret, the real reason why he never ages.And Ash wants to turn Go into one of them, the thing he's terrified of.How long can Go be, before Ash makes his decision for him?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Encounter

It had been a completely normal day in the Lab. Ash had just ran off for a second to their room for a reason Go didn't know. Maybe he had troubles breathing? There was a lot of dust around. 

"get my bag Pikachu, quick." Ash whispered. The curtains had been drawn and it was pitch black. "Pika." Ash replied. He pulled out what looked like an inhaler, but it wasn't full of air. Nope, it was full of blood. Ash had to keep the level of blood he had in his system regular..or else...things could go downhill fast. Ash..is a Vampire. 

Go realized Ash had been gone for a long time, and he decided to go see what was up, it was long overdue. Since the two were pretty close, it didn't matter what Ash was doing, Go didn't care. Well....except for one thing. Go had a detramental fear of Vampires. 

Monster. Freak. Disgusting. Ash had killed so many close to him because his blood level had gotten too low. Brock, May, Dawn, Cilan, Clemont, Lillie. he had gone insanely low because the world was about to end, and he couldn't get his shot of blood..and he had killed them,, sucked them bone dry of blood. And he had fled to the next region never to return. he quickly took a suck of the red liquid inside of the tiny tube. That felt better. He was wanted in other regions to be burned at the stake. It honestly scared him, he was just a kid. With such a huge secret. 

What could Ash be doing anyway? Go wanted an answer. he isn't supernatural ad he isn't a robot. If he was he would've fried for the amount time he's been in water and gotten electrocuted. Go had been long time wondering what the heck could be up with his room mate. Not like he couldn't be honest, right? Go had reached their room, and Ash heard from inside. 

"Oh Arceus quick hide that!" He tried shoving it in his bag without spilling, but it was less than successful. "Crdcrudcrudcrd." he mumbled. He hid under a blanket and pretended to be asleep. That would make Go leave and get back to work with the prof. right? 

"Ash?" Go asked into the room. He turned on the light and saw two, acually, three things. A lump under a blanket, Pikachu, and blood spilt. All over. "OMG Ash!" he cried, and begain to run toward the boy, thinking he had been hurt. Had someone tried to murder him again? that happened WAY too much to be considered normal for anyone. 

"Go don't get any closer, please!" Ash cried out, terrifed. If go got too close and smelt his breath, he'd be dead for sure. he wasn't sure he didn't have any blood on his mouth or face either. Arceus. how could he be so careless?! 

Go stopped in the middle of the floor. "Ash....your not bleeding to death?" he asked, momentarily relieved. Raboot walked in at the moment adn froze at the scene, sensing fear in his Trainer. Pikachu had told Raboot long ago the secret. 

"No, I'm not bleeding to death...I'll clean it all up, just please...just leave!" But Go wouldn't. He walked over and grabbed the blood-splattered blanket and yanked it off the boy. Ash was facing away from him, and didn't want to look toward him. But Go rarely takes a no for an answer. 

He spun Ash around, and saw something red on his mouth. "What were you eating?" he asked. Ash shrugged. "I don't remember?" he offered. Go knelt down and did something he regretted. Smelt his breath. Go shot back up, now pale. "Y..you...you're.." he couldn't even get his words out. 


	2. Question: Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go finds out about Ash's secret and gets asked an interesting question by him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I've wrote this chapter twice already and it hasn't been working. So here we go again

V-V-V-Vampire!" Go shouted at the top of his lungs, causing Ash in the blink of an eye to dash from under the blanket to the door that he shut and locked, and then back under the blanket. " _This is when it happens"_ Go thought, " _This is how my life is gonna end, as a feast to my best friend."_

"Go..." Ash stood up and took a step towards his friend, who just backed up faster toward the wall that, as a human, he couldn't go through. "Go I..I wish I had told you." Go's eyes widened, and Ash knew he thought he was crazy. "Then we wouldn't be in this predicament as we are now. However, life doesn't always go the way I planned, even though I thought I would have it figured out already, as I've been around for 4000 years." 

_"All those nights while we were asleep he could've came up and feasted on me..."_ Go was terrified of what Ash was going to do or tell him now. And he had so many questions. How did he go into the sun? What caused him to be like this, was he born or turned? Was he wanting to be this? What do people taste like?! Well the last one Go could live without getting an answer for absolutely fine. He was practically frozen in fear against the wall. 

"I know you're scared of me...witch is why I never wanted to tell you." Go's head snapped up and looked at Ash like he was insane. Ash sat down on the floor curled into a ball. "Really?" Go asked. Ash nodded somberly. "Really. I knew how scared you were of Vampires, witch is why I never, ever wanted you to find out. But nevertheless, here we are. And you have two options here,a nd at first glance neither are going to be very desirable." 

Go hated this, every minute he wished his brain would just get up and yell that he was asleep. Ash shook his head and said, "Because you are human, you could either become prey to me, or become one of us." Go gulped. He was either gonna be a snack for a Vampire, or be turned into a Vampire. Chloe would never believe this in a million years. He wanted to live though..but as a human of course!

Ash wasn't gonna kill Go. He was just gonna turn him like he had been meaning too. After all, Go has been smelling so good, and it was either him or Chloe, and she was the daughter of the Professor, so what choice did he really have here? 

The lights snapped off, and Go's heart started racing, as if it wanted to climb out of his chest and head for the hills. That's exactly what he wanted to do. Run and run and run until his legs and arms and heart gave out. " _Heart I wanna do the same thing."_ Go couldn't see in the dark, but he felt two arms grab his shoulders and pin him to the wall, and on instinct started to struggle to get away. 

Ash knew Go was going to do this. He knew him too well to think otherwise. He could feel Go's heart going so fast..and Go was terrified to no end. Ash looked straight at Go and said, "Well...ya know...I _could_ just make you my feast of the night. I haven't had human blood since I was in Alola." 

Go gasped. He had heard that Ash's friends, many of the local heros after crisis, had mysteriously gone missing and turned out dead. He had never understood how or why. And now...He really wished he still didn't. His heart somehow just kept running. He was surpirsed he hasn't fainted already. He just had to keep moving... and maybe Ash would let go. 

Go was petrified and if Ash didn't act fast, his friend was as good as dead, without his help. "Ash..please..just let me go!" He cried out, crying in the dark now. Ash bit his lip, acually considering letting him go. What did Go do to deserve this? Oh yeah, walking into his bloodmeal, the thing keeping him alive. So Ash pressed himself against Go, and bit his neck hard, and started sucking. 

The tears now were just flowing. He..he was gonna die. He knew it. His heart wouldn't be able to handle...all his thoughts went blurry, adn he blacked out. 


	3. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go wake up...and is more than a little horrified at his current predicament.

About two minutes later, Ash knew he had to stop drinking. If he continued he would kill Go for sure. So he laid the boy down on the floor, and watched as the poison started to run it's course. 

Go had no idea he was asleep or doing it, but he kept jerking in his sleep. He was running away..from what he had no idea. All he knew is that it wanted him..because he apprently looked delicious to whatever was behind him. However, no matter how fast he ran, it was always gonna catch up to him. " _Come here Go...you look delicious...I want your soul...Just let me eat it...it'll be painless....for me!"_ Go didn't care what was painless for who, as long as he kept his distance it would be good. 

Ash was watching Go as he woke up with a start. He jerked up and clutched at his chest...only to find no heartbeat. "Ash..what did you do to me!" He felt his neck as he said the exclaimation, less of a question. "Go, I made you one like me." Ash knew something along the way was going to go wrong, he just wasn't sure what. 

"Night boys!" The professor said before the two went to bed. "Night Ash," Go muttered, as he started to drift off asleep. It had been a long day of hiding the truth from everyone, especially Chloe, who observed a lot more than she would say. But now he was ready for sleep and hoping it would come sooner than later.

The clock read 1 AM, and Go had yet to get any shut eye. It was because he was hungry. Not for food, but blood. His stomach growled for what had to be the millionth time. "Shut up." he told it. He sat up and hugged himself. "I'm not drinking any blood..I'm gonna go back to being human. 

Ash leaned down from his bunk above Go and asked, "Dude, are you hungry? You look like you have yet to sleep a wink." Ash himself had been asleep, until Go's stomach had woke him up. It was honestly a little annoying but Ash _was_ the one that had done it, so it was kind of par for the course. 

"No. Not at all. I'm fine." He lied, rolling over toward the wall so Ash couldn't see. He curled up into a ball under his blanket. " _I'm a monster. I can't drink blood..I just can't."_ So all he did was listen to his stomach for another 25 minutes. Until Ash had came down and ripped the blanket off of him. 

"Go. You need blood. I know it." Go wasn't admitting it, but Ash knew what it had been like the first night after he had been bit when he was four...it had been horrible. Of course now it was like he was a born Vampire, because it didn't affect him the way it was affecting Go, clearly. 

Go shook his head and Ash grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder as if Go was a sack of potatos. "Put me down!" Go whisper-shouted. "No. You're not going to sleep until you get blood, so I'm taking you with me!" Ash replied, as he grabbed Charizard's Poke ball and threw Go onto it behind him. Go was terrified at this point to say the least. 

Ash rolled his eyes. Charizard knew exactly where to go. the middle of the woods, where Ash would get blood for Go, and possibly have to force-feed it to him. This guy just didn't want to admit he was a Vampire.

A little while later Ash had gotten off Charizard, and Go stayed in place. He was afraid of the dark, and this wasn't helping him in the slightest. Ash came back with something red..an entire jar of it, and handed a water bottle full of it to Go, who was weak. "Drink this. Or you'll never sleep." 

"No way...I'm not drinking someo-" Ash had shoved the squeeze bottle in his mouth and pushed it, so Go was have no choice but to choke it down. It tasted horrible at first..but then got sweet and salty and acually kind of good..so good it made Go drowsy..and he fell asleep again right before they headed back. 


	4. Go on his own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash drops Go in the middle of the woods...what could possibly go wrong for the Vampire boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems everytime lately I try and sit to write a chapter something happens. I'm surprised the world didn't explode when I sat down to write this

Go woke up the next night...in the middle of the woods, alone. No people, no Pokemon, just him, and he must've slept all day, because the sun was now setting. "Oh great." He tried to speak, but his throat was killing him. _crap. Bloodthirsty._ His brain quickly reminded him of what he just went through, and now what he had to do. 

Ash of course felt bad about leaving Go in the woods by himself, who wouldn't? But if he was gonna learn to hunt by himself, unless he finds some way to reverse it, witch Ash highly doubted. Ash didn't like being a Vampire at first, but now he enjoys it, especially when nobody's looking and he can just fly off to wherever quickly and quietly as possible. 

Go's stomach once again would not shut up or give him mercy. Witch in the end lead him to sitting in the middle of the woods because he was so weak from hunger, and he just hugged his middle as he tried and failed to come up with a plain. "Woo!" he looked up. There...full of pulsing, pounding, delicious blood, was a Wooper. 

First thought, "Why is a Wooper in the middle of the woods? Doesn't it get it's a water type?" Followed by his second thought, "Yum." So without hesitation he dove and caught it, and quickly bit into the little creature's neck and just started slurping. He knew the Wooper was protesting, but he didn't care at this point. He finally was going to get peace. 

Ash looked over the horizon as the sun went down. He was going to go look for Go after dark, as it seemed he never woke up that morning. "That would make sense." He whispered to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. He knew that most people wouldn't understand. The only other Vampire he had ever came across was Verity, and somehow she didn't need to drink blood. 

Go finished his meal, and then looked at the Wooper corpse in his arms, and started crying. "I..I'm..I'm a monster." he whispered to himself,horrified. He had killed an adorable, innocent little Pokemon, who he may have even considered keeping as one of his own, if _that didn't just happen._ But it did, and there's no rewinding the past. 

Go gasped...first a Wooper...then what? He realized with yet more horror that if he kept going like this...what if he accidentally were to murder Chloe?! Go looked behind him, towards where there are fewer Pokemon other than noctunal and scary ones. "I guess I'm one of them now." He muttered, and ran while crying towards the thick of it, hoping maybe he would never have to come back out again. 

Ash was getting concerned. He had been searching for Go for two hours now, and he couldn't find his friend anywhere...he saw something blue and swooped down. It looked to be a corpse of a Wooper, with two stabs in the flesh of it's neck and drained of blood. " _Go must've done this, go horrified, and ran off!"_ Ash was right on the dot with that, so he landed and then got ready to run into the deepest part of the woods that, with all hopes, probably held his friend within. 


	5. Runnin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go is literally trying to run from his troubles, Ash is trying to find Go before he has another meal, in a race against time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing this is acually a lot of fun to write, as I've never done a type of story like this before!

Go had been running for what felt like hours. Away and out of sight. That's what he was trying to do. If he was gone long enough, maybe people would forget about him and think he's dead. That would be better, in his opinion, than them ever learning the truth. 

"Go...where are ya?!" Ash asked aloud. He was seriously getting more worried than he had been before. He needed to go and get Go and show him the ropes, for one thing not leaving evidence of his meals in plain sight! But he wanted more than anything for his friend to be back with him. 

The image of the Wooper corpse never left his mind. It was constantly there, haunting him, reminding him of how evil he truly was now. Maybe, if he stuck a wooden stake through his own heart, he would never have to deal with it again. That was acually starting to sound appealing. Anything was better than running like this. 

_Go, where did you go? I want you with me!_ Ash wasn't caring anymore, he was just flying through the sky as quickly and quietly as possible. He and Pikachu had looked nearly everywhere..when he sensed it. Another Vampire. Somewhere nearby. It had to be Go. It just _had_ to be. There weren't any other Vampires he knew of in the area! 

This part of the woods as a human would've scared the living daylights out of him, but curtious of Ash, he wasn't a human anymore. He was a monster, a freak, a accident. If only he had fought Ash more the night this had all started....maybe by now Ash would be dead and this would be all over with! 

Go gasped. Was he really thinking like this now? Wishing his best friend was DEAD?! He really was losing his sanity, or what he had left of it anyways. Maybe he was just being overdramatic. Being a Vampire wasn't that bad, right? Who was he fooling. It obviously wasn't himself. There had to be a way to turn himself, and Ash, back to humans. Before anyone noticed their strange behavior. 

Ash saw Go and dove downwards towards him. "Go I finally found you!" He said, hugging his friend tightly once he found him. But he saw the look on Go's face and knew what he really wanted. To be a human again. Ash stood back and said, "You miss being a human, don't you?" 

Go was about ready to explode and he said, almost shouting at Ash, "Umm yea! I miss being able to feel things! And having a heart beat! And being able to acually know I'm safe where I am! And not having to ever worry about Vampire hunters!" 

Ash laughed. "there's no such thing as..." But he felt someone behind them. He turned around...and everything went black. 


	6. Hunter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Go encounter their worst nightmare....a Vampire hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this all day, not even kidding. Anyways, Enjoy-Masterette

"Huh.." Ash woke up dazed and found himself in the back of a truck, and heard a scream that sounded strangely like Go's. He shot up when he realized Go wasn't next to him, and he walked outside, and nearly paled at what he saw. 

"Nonono! Please!" Go was strapped down to a table, and a middle aged man was holding a wooden stake over Go's chest. "We've meant to get rid of all Vampires...and we'll start with you!" Go shut his eyes, ready to panic and cry all at once. _I knew it. Im gonna die here and now. The Pokedex never completed..still a Vampire.."_ He really, really wished he could move, or that Ash would wake up. 

Ash dashed and stole and stake and killed the man all in one fell swoop. Except, as he was getting Go, they were both snatched and thrown back into the back of yet another strange vehicle, what looked like to be a van, and whoever was driving must've had a hot date with Darkrai or something, because they were driving like idiots.

As Ash watched, Go was hugging himself again. Not out of hunger, but out of fear. he didn't have the foggiest idea what these people wanted with them, and from the looks of things whatever it was, it wasn't good. What could they even want two kid Vampires for.. Someone was hugging him. He looked and up out of his thoughts and saw Ash, smiling down at him and holding him tight. _That's right, I'm not alone. Ash is here every step of the way."_

Ash was happy when he saw that Go didn't try to attempt to throw him off, but then the back of the van opened, and the two were thrown in a sack. Ash still wasn't interested in letting Go out of his reach, so he just held on tightly to his very terrified friend. 

Go and Ash went from a truck, to a table, to a van, to now who knows where, but there must've been a mistake of some sort, as the people were looking for them, and Ash had taken the hint to fly up and away through the trees silently, still holding onto Go.

Go woke up in his own bed, and had thought that what just happened had been a horrible nightmare. Until he felt his teeth. Unfortunately, the fangs were still there, as were the bruises, the only sign of their latest endevor. He sighed, wishing this would all hurry up and end. 

Ash himself was exhausted and groggy, nothing out of the ordinary for him after an insane adventure like that. Except, he gasped and woke himself right up when he remembered something he had forgotten to tell Go. He had found a way to turn them both back into humans.

Except it was in Sinnoh. And they would have to start going ASAP, and AFAP, if they wanted to make it in time for the full moon in order for it to work. "Why is it always me?" Ash asked, before getting out of bed and ready for what would surely be an intresting adventure. 


	7. Epilogue: The Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Go find their way back to being humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter here, it's been fun!

Ash and Go had just what they needed to turn human again. A special Root found only on Mt. Cornet in the Sinnoh region, where they were now and had gotten their hands on it. Except, its so bitter they can't seem to find a way to eat it. 

Go had been waiting for the moment when he would be able to turn back into a human and not worry about being Hunted, nad acually enjoying acually food again and never worry about craving his friends..all if he could struggle this thing down his throat. 

Ash looked at Go and nodded. "One, two, three!" And he had thrown it down his throat. he had been waiting for this moment for years, the moment when he would no longer be some freak of Nature, and rather what he used to be. He heard his chest thump, and he was so surprised that his heart still knew how to beat after being still all these years. 

Go heard popping and fizzing and yet felt his teeth becoming more dull and less Vampire-y. The horrible taste didn't even matter for the amount of relief he was feeling. He no longer had the feeling that he needed to hunt or crave blood either, it was all a miracle! "I can't believe..I'm human again!" He shouted happily to the world. 

Ash smiled for him and his friend, and the two hugged for the first time in awhile, knowing for the first time in forever on Ash's part he would never need to harm anyone ever again for his selfish reasons of needing to prey. 

Go and Ash started racing to get back to their room and the Lab before it started to get any darker, after all now without Vampire night vision it would be black and pitch, and they would have no idea on how to get back. 

Ash opened his eyes on his bunk and heard Go and Raboot and Pikachu all snoring nearby, and he was curious if that had all been some freak-dream. Except, he knew it was real, because his heart was still beating loud and proud. He smiled to himself, and Go had wispered, "Ash, you up?" 

Go heard moving around and had whispered to Ash. "yea, I'm u. Happy Holloween Go." Go smiled and replied, "Same to you Ash."

The two never had mentioned their adventure to anyone, except Chloe, who sworn to secretcy in disbelief. It had been so insane, they hardly believed it themselves that happened!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, but we all know what tonight is. HAPPY HOLLOWEEN 2020 EVERYONE!!! Hope it's amazing!


End file.
